A Heart Torn in Two
by Pixie Princess
Summary: After Stars. Usagi and Mamoru are engaged to be married. Usagi feels her heart getting pulled in diffrent directions. Tragedy strikes... A Seiya and Usagi Story. No Mamoru Slamming :D
1. Default Chapter

The "I don't own the Anime Series that I'm writing this fanfic about" Disclaimer ; ) 

As you've probably heard and read a billion times by now, I do not own Sailormoon. Even if I won the Lottery.... I still probably wouldn't own Sailormoon.... *sigh* Oh well ^_^ 

Also, any similarities between this and any real life situations are coincidental. Any similarities between this and any other fanfics are accidental/coincidental, and are apologized for ahead of time. They are merely the end result of reading fanfics for (minor shock) 7 years. *faint* 

Authors' note: 

Here is the long awaited posting of my story *holds up sign that reads "Yeah" * Anyways. This story takes place after the Stars season. Japanese names will be used. 

This isn't a Mamoru slamming fic. However, this is a Seiya-Usagi pairing fic. I seem to be very fond of this pairing. Critiques are welcomed ^_^ Gushing reviews are welcomed. um.... (puts on some firefighter gear) Some flames are welcomed ---Just please, don't be too hard on me, 'ne? 

Prologue 

A young blonde girl deep in thought sat alone staring out at the lake. The trees surrounding the area swayed gently. Above in the night sky, dark clouds passed in front of the bright full moon, mirroring it's princess's heart. 

_Was it an eternity that passed, or was it merely only a few minutes? It didn't really matter. No matter how much time passed, I know that the answers I seek would never arrive. Not ones that I could ever consider truly acceptable as a solution to my dilemma. _

How did it all start? When did it all get so complicated? Was it when he said 'I wont forget you' during that seemingly final goodbye? Or, perhaps it was when he asked me 'Am I not good enough?' How that had hurt so! The familiar sharp stabbing pain began to take shape again. _How I wish I could have told him 'You are more than good enough... I love you.' How I wish I could have held him. Instead, I had to act as if I didn't understand what he was trying to get across. I had to retreat to my naive 'meatball head' personality. No one would get hurt if I acted like I didn't understand, right? They could all laugh and say, 'Oh that silly Usagi! She'll never get it!' If only it could be that easy. _

I mean, after all, I love Mamo-chan deeply. We have countless ages of love in the past binding us together. We have a daughter and a kingdom we must nurture and protect in the future. How could I truly love him though if I still love Mamo-chan so deeply? It's so confusing.. to feel the same love for two different people. Maybe its because of the way Mamoru and I acted when we first met and up to the time we found that we were Endymion and Serenity? Though, if I wasn't Serenity, would I have still been interested in Mamoru? How much of this is our past selves' love, and how much is our own? 

I know I'll be happy with Mamoru, and that we'll have a wonderful daughter. Part of me though, still wonders, what would a future with Seiya had been like? Would we have had a wonderful daughter like Chibi Usa? Would Mamoru find equal happiness with someone else? Would the world they had fought so hard to protect be safe in that kind of situation? 

Images of Seiya floated as slowly as sakura blossoms by her mind's eye. That chance meeting outside the filming where he had told her that she was walking towards a restricted section. How he had acted so familiar with her that first day at school. _Cocky. Arrogant. Confident and Strong._ Beautiful indigo-blue eyes sparkling fiercely that day at the club as he held her. _I was so worried when I saw that teddy bear keychain. I had feared for the worst, that he had been turned into a Phage and either ran away, or worse -forced the Starlights to hurt him. _Those same sparkling eyes looked back at me again, this time bright with unshed tears as he asked me that question. The question I had wished with all my heart that I could have answered. _ Seiya... I wish it were possible. I wish I had told you earlier about my destiny. Then maybe I wouldn't have hurt you so by not being able to freely return your love. You deserve better than this. A loving girl who wouldn't hesitate to say she loves you. One that could stand by you..._

The whistling sound of wind passing through the trees caused her to look up at the moon. The shadows were still frequently passing its milky white face. When the moon managed to peak out again, it was only to taunt it's princess again as one of it's liquid beams of moonlight hit my left hand, or more specifically my ring finger. A bright twinkling rainbow caught my eye and reminded me about why I had come out here in the first place. The stone shimmered like so many unshed tears... sadly beautiful. 

_I'm getting married to my prince in only a few months time. Finally, after so many years. So many battles. I should be out celebrating and jumping with happiness... It still feels strangely hollow. _

I had originally planned on asking one of my senshi to deliver the invitations to the Starlights and their Princess. That was before I thought about what would happen if I let Minako take them there. If only for the sake of poor Yaten I should take them there myself. Maybe I just want to see Seiya again? At the same time that it would lift my spirits to see my dear friend and love again... it would be like stabbing the heart with a blunt knife. No, perhaps I should just give them directly to Kakyuu-hime. I'm glad that at least my powers have gotten to the point where I can transport so far by myself safely. 

Concentrating on my hearts desire to go to the planet Kinmoku, I asked the silver crystal to lend me it's power and disappeared in the wink of an eye. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
All situations are purely fictional and the creations of my   
somewhat twisted self.   
  
Story Time Line:   
This is actually occurs a few months before the prologue takes place.   
  
It has been a few years since the events that occured in Sailorstars.   
In this time the Starlights and their Princess have returned home   
to rebuild, the senshi have picked-up their lives from where they   
left off. 

In no small feat, the inner senshi have just graduated highschool.   
This is where our story picks up.   
  
A group of girls stood near an old tree.   
Accompaning one of them was a young man with swirly eyeglasses.   
All were chattering exitedly about their future plans. 

A young man with a well-worn olive colored suit-jacket walked up to   
the group.   
  
"Hello everyone, sorry to interupt, but I'd like to speak to   
Usako for a minute." he said. 

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.   
She immediately embraced him and he took that oppertunity to twirl her   
around once before setting her back down. 

"I'll talk to you later Naru-chan, Umino. You're still going to the   
party later right?" she asked.   
  
"Of course Usagi! We wouldn't miss it, right Umino-kun?" Naru replied.   
  
"Naturally Naru-chan. In any case, this might be the last time we see   
our classmates. You know statistically its said..." Umino starts to say.   
  
"Oh Umino-kun! You're still the same way you were in jr. high!"   
Naru exclaimed and playfully bumped him.   
  
"Bye you two!" Usagi said, and then walked away with Mamoru. 

"Where are we going Mamo-chan?" she asked.   
  
"It's a surprise Usako." he replied, and the two walked hand in hand   
down the sakura-lined lane.   
  
**Quite some time later** 

An array of oranges, reds and purples stretched across the sky painting   
a wonderful scene. A gentle wind playfully teased Usagi's twin   
streamers. 

Lights came on one by one in the city below and seemingly became like   
stars in the heavens as the sun lazily slunk lower and lower. 

Echoing the decent of the sun, Mamoru slowly eased onto bended knee.   
With a look of pure love he gazed at his little bunny.   
  
"Usako, we've been through so much together. Both in this life and in   
the past. Through that, one thing was always constant, our love for   
each other. My love for you. When I'm with you, I feel the gentle glow   
of your love." he paused slightly before continuing. 

"I couldn't imagine a happier existance than being allowed to stand by   
your side for all eternity. My love, would you marry me?"   
Mamoru finishes as he reaches behind him to pull out a tiny black case.   
Holding his breath while he waits for her to answer, he smiles.   
  
The sun has fully sunken behind the horizon, and the moon has risen in   
its place. Sparkling brighter than before, it's rays fall upon the   
couple on top of the tower.   
  
~Later on at the Party~   
  
"Odango-atama! Of course you'd have to be late, you'd be late to your   
own funeral! " The fiery priestess fumed.   
  
"Rei-chan, haven't you ever heard of late is the fashion!"   
Minako said brightly.   
  
"I think what you ment to say is "fashionably late." the blue haired   
genius reasoned.   
  
"Hey, that sounds great too!" Minako added.   
  
"Oh Mina." they all chorused.   
  
A small twinkling came from their princess and struck Minako in the   
eye.   
  
"Ohhh Usagi..." Minako slided over to her and continued in a hushed   
tone. "Is that the real deal?! Ohh! Look how it sparkles!!" she   
continued to gush.   
  
"Usagi! Wow, I take back the late part. Even though you were, but this   
is definately worth it." Rei finishes off.   
  
@>---'--,--- End of Chapter 1. 

Author's note: 

Sorry, I know Mamoru gave her a ring previously. 

However, that was when he was getting on a plane, and he never really   
proposed to her. So I look at that ring as a promise ring. 

Or, if you want to be evil about it, something that shouts to all   
the guys "Hands off! Taken!" *grin* 

More to come. Next stop, Kinmoku.   
We pick up where the prologue left off. 

Pretty much this probably would have fit much better as being the   
prologue, but I was inspired one day and wrote it the way it is now.   
Though, this technically takes place before then ^_~ 


End file.
